Keeper
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: There is one thing Sebastian grateful for Grell to prove he loves Harry by trying to cook a simple thanksgiving meal which will open the other and explain why he's not really ready for a relationship. Seeing it first hand that Grell... Full summary


**Arashi: Here is a crossover oneshot between Harry Potter and Black Butler that's requested by Vamprincess38. This is set more in Sebastian's pov watching a beginning of a relationship or decides if one needs to happen to take place before his eyes.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler which belongs to Yana Tobsoso. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

**Warnings:**Au and ooc

**Pairing:**Grell/Harry, Sebastian/Ciel, and past mentions of Harry/Ron

Keeper

Summary: There is one thing Sebastian grateful for Grell to prove he loves Harry by trying to cook a simple thanksgiving meal which will open the other and explain why he's not really ready for a relationship. Seeing it first hand that Grell will wait gets the other to realize he'll be a keeper for Harry.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian," a voice whines making my eyes twitch as I stop running my fingers through Ciel's hair earning a soft huff making me smirk.<p>

I drawl out to voice eyes still narrow, "What is it Grell?"

"What is Harry-chan's favorite food? I want to make something special for him," Grell states jumping on his toes.

"So you are trying to court him after his bad experience?" Ciel snaps making me sigh under my breath since Grell doesn't know.

From spunky and annoying to deadly the next second the red head growls, "What do you mean bad experience? Who harm my little Harry-chan?"

Luckily none of us has to answer since Harry who decides to visit Ciel who happen to be either his cousin or brother I'm not sure or ready to ask that question to earn an answer I'm not sure how to taker. Ciel leaps off my lap ignoring the look of annoyance in my eyes as I'm stuck with calming down Grell. A nasty task if you ask me personally since he's not easy to calm down at times. Figuring use the one trick up my sleeve sends bile in my throat.

"Grell you'll scare Harry if you don't calm down and I'm sure you want to prove you care about him."

As if nothing he's back to his annoying self making me roll my eyes. Just in time I would add since Harry walks in chatting with Ciel but I notice something. The pain in his eyes seems to be more there. I begin to wonder what the annoying brat Weasley done to harm Harry now. Sure things seem to be tense between the two but it can't be that bad. I wave Grell off to the kitchen with the things Harry likes hoping to keep him busy so I can get such information.

Harry gives me an appreciative smile but its gone within a heart beat which Ciel ask seriously after glancing around, "Alright Harry where is this mysterious boyfriend of your's?"

'Nice way of asking Ciel,' I muse only to find Harry shrug answer tiredly, "He's not coming again. Other then Ron and I broke up."

"What happen," I ask clenching my fist never really liking the red head who seems more annoying then Grell in my books which is an accomplishment.

"He cheated on me with Dean," I heard Harry whisper which Ciel squeeze his arm.

The mood remains somber until Grell comes in carrying several plates of food on them with a big smile and calls out happily, "Harry-chan how was your flight?"

"Alright," Harry answers with a small smile which I take in didn't seem fake but real makes me wonder.

I know Grell is trying to impress Harry but its obvious he's not ready to be in another relationship. Could the annoying idiot be the right one to make Harry happy? Through out dinner I watch Grell entice Harry in several stories making me smile slightly seeing Ciel seems rather happy with how things are going. He must be fine with the idea with Grell having feelings for the raven teen.

Catching my eyes Ciel just nods while mouthing to me, 'He's the one to keep Harry happy and safe.'

"So Harry are you seeing anyone?" Grell ask curiously causing Harry to flinch and I groan again which the red head heard giving me a frown.

"I did but we broken up to the fact he was cheating with someone else I thought was a friend," Harry replies dully only to have his eyes wide open when Grell scoops Harry in his arms.

"I'll protect you and wait until you're ready," I heard the other whisper in Harry's ear.

The suppress tears I guess Harry didn't let out finally comes which I ignore as well as Ciel while keeping smiles on our faces. I hate to admit it to myself but Grell is a keeper and will love Harry as he's suppose to be loved. I nod to Grell which I earn another confuse look.

With my next words I get him to beam brightly while Harry seem confuse, "Grell you have my blessing."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this little oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
